Talk:When Hell Freezes Over
This ENM is very easy with the appropriate setup. We went in with BRD,RDM(me),BLM,BLU,SAM,DRK. Basically for this you want 2 holders/kiters and a melee group to take the third, since a max of three can spawn at once. We called out who gets who in a situation that there are three such as, RDM left, Melee Middle, BLM right. They spawn right after one another so don't be scared when they come again. There are only four ways and with the right amount of team work, everyone can be alive by the end of the fight. The snolls can easily be shadow tanked by any /nin but make sure you have a few stuns just in case one decides to explode. I didn't see one even try, so maybe they don't. In any case, stuns are helpful in case a tank needs some time to recover shadows. Bind works well and usually never have to cast it more than once on a snoll before the melees go take it out. To make the party setup easier to construct try getting 2 Binds 3 Melee 1 Support. Be aware of the maneuvers of the snolls and just take them as they come. Deal with them appropriately and good luck with group. Best of luck. --Pyerzuka 00:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I asked around about this ENM to get some more information, and I was informed the Snow Devils do not divide as they are defeated. I was told there were 4 waves of Snolls, each with a random number of Snolls, between 1-3. The thread was on ffxi.somepage and can still be found there (it's from late March/early April). I posted the information I found there on the main page for this ENM. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:36, 10 April 2006 (PDT) ---- I noticed a discrepancy. This page says there is a 15 min time limit while the Bearclaw Pinnacle page says there is a 30 minute time limit. Which is it? Whichever one is wrong should be corrected. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:16, 26 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Another descrepancy within the page: the Snow Devils are said to use ice-based spells, yet Ice Threnody is listed as an example. It's fire-based. I have no experience with the fight, so I won't change it, though. Plight 23:01, Sept. 2006 Very nearly duoed this with BLM/RDM and RDM/BLM. The RDM converted by mistake at the start of the fight, which might have contributed to our eventual "loss". First wave was 3, RDM Elemental-Seal-Sleepga'd them, and we blew them away one by one with Blizzards IV and III with little trouble, finishing up in the starting room to not aggro the new snolls when they appear. Popped a couple items, rested a couple tics, and ran out to 2 Snow Devils; we each Gravitied one, the RDM bound the spare, and we killed them one by one. Used a couple items each, rested a couple ticks. Round 3 was one; it didn't have a prayer. No resting, we were cutting it too close and out of items. Round 3 was worst-case-scenario, 3 snolls. BLM used Ele-Seal Sleepga II, and then used Manafont. Destroyed the first bomb with Freeze II + Blizzard III, destroyed the second bomb with Blizzard IV and a pair of Blizzard IIIs. Got a resist on Burst II on the third bomb, got a successful Blizzard IV off, and we killed it... just as time ran out and the ENM ended. All in all, with 2/4 waves being 3-snolls, we damn near won. In my eyes we did win, we just didn't get a reward. :( If you make an investment by bringing some items with you (recommend Vile Elixirs (+1 probably wouldn't be worth the cost), Pro-Ether (+1/2/3, all fairly cheap due to Fields of Valor), or Hi-Elixirs - at *least* one med for each round save the fourth as Manafont will be up. If you use Pro-Ethers, mind the Medicated effect- you can only use one) this is very possible to do. Had we not had to rest so much we would have been in the clear. The only hairy part came when a snoll managed to hit the BLM with Blizzard IV (and the BLM forgot to buy a scroll of Barblizzard). Be sure to set a plan for sleeping in the event of a group of 3- have the person who is not casting Sleepga aggro the snolls, and the other can hang back and cast at their leisure while the snolls chase the dummy. If less than 3 spawn, don't even bother sleeping them. They usually open with Ice Threnody (which can be absorbed by Blink) and have a substantial delay to spellcasting, so if one is bound they'll usually be helpless long enough for you to kill the other. They can be slept without Elemental Seal, but not very reliably. Blizzard IV from the BLM and Blizzard III from both mages was nearly enough to kill a snoll each time. If the RDM had an Aquilo's Staff (which the BLM had), this would almost definately be enough to kill them. They're occasionally aspirable (sometimes I got 100+, other times I got 0) and I have no idea what factors affected the discrepancy. Don't rely on Aspir. Drain dealt enough damage to kill them when Blizzard didn't (the last drain I got off before being removed from the battlefield by force took at least 245). Highly recommended to stick solely to the Blizzard line. The one nuke I cast that wasn't ice-based was Burst II, and it was half-resisted. Using Freeze II also isn't recommended- you need every single MP you can get, and Blizzard IV+III deals far more damage for a few less MP. Of course, during Manafont, all bets are off. The RDM never used Chainspell, but it's unlikely that would have left us enough time to make it to the coffer- we rested too much and paid the price. All in all this strategy requires a large amount of skill, moderately good equipment (we have nothing fancy, just one HQ staff between the two of us), and a huge set of balls. Most of all it requires speed and efficiency. Good luck. -- Gojiras 10:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC)